legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Carlos Coconut
In construction Nether Leo |race = Human (formerly); Zodiac Nether Host |age = 27 (In Harvest Saga) |gender = Male |status = Deceased |height = 1.88m |weight = 75kg |hair color = Coffee brown |birthday = July 23, 1989 |eye color = Brown |blood type = AB+ |affiliation = Order of Flourish, Star Spangled Society, Star Spangled Secrecy, Team Witness |previous affiliation = Zodiac Nethers, United Kingdom of America, Dark Heaven |occupation = Member of Team Witness, Member of Star Spangled Society |previous occupation = Member of the Star Spangled Secrecy, Agent of the United Kingdom of America |partner(s) = Selina Strawberry, Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills, Lara Thomas |previous partner(s) = Gregory Grape, Mad Moiselle, Christine Van Bilj, Hubert Zodiac |base of operation = Sleepy Hollow, Happy Donut Shop, Planet Sorensen |counterpart = Crow Faux, Gregory Grape |evoice = Robbie Daymond|powers = Superhuman strength, flexibility, physical attacks}} Carlos Coconut, born Carlos Carnage Cartman, is one of the major antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga and the secondary antagonist of'' Gregory Grape Arc''. He is the second in command of the Star Spangled Secrecy and later an enforcer of the Star Spangled Society, but he is definitely the strongest, most dangerous and most brutal member of the current generation of the Star Spangled Secrecy ever. Carlos believes in "Dark Justice", a brutal and twisted sense of justice (share by most of the other members of the Order) but much more modest and deepen. Carlos is brutal and merciless towards enemy but is very caring towards his comrades, and Carlos is one of the many who was took care by the late Lady Hestia Hawthorn. Therefore, Carlos was devastated by Hestia's death as well, but instead of being drenched in guilt and sorrow, he overcame his despair. In turn, Carlos took care of his less matured adoptive siblings including Selina Strawberry and Albert Apple, who called him as "Big Brother" out of total respect. Despite not being the second-in-command of the Order, Carlos shares an important role in the enforcing of the Order of Flourish. Carlos once stands against Ichabod after the disband of the Secrecy, and he joined Selina's Star Spangled Society while believing Ichabod was a traitor against the Order and the peace of the Sleepy Hollow, but he had a change of mind once he found the truth behind the second Feast of Apollo, which horrified him. He later started an uprising against Lord Helio to make him stop from instigating the second Feast. After the defeat of Phyllis Peach and Michael Langdon, Carlos' role starts to extend and becomes more and more important. He then serves as one of the supporting heroes in the LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline's second part, known as LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, accompanying Selina and her allies of the Order of Flourish to assist Ichabod Crane and his teammates. Becoming more soften in personality, Carlos later becomes the protector of the young Molly Thomas after she was confirmed to be the new Second Witness, a successor of the late Abbie Mills. They soon formed a father-and-daughter bond together. He is also shown to be caring towards Molly's adult counterpart, Lara Thomas, seeing her as his own family. ''Data Overview Naming Pun Appearance Introduction Tarot Motif - VIII. Strength Strength is a Major Arcana Tarot card, and is numbered either XI or VIII, depending on the deck. Historically it was called Fortitude, and in the Thoth Tarot deck it is called Lust. This card is used in game playing as well as in divination. The design of this card is fairly constant across tarot decks. The key characters are that of a woman and a lion, with the woman looking calm and gentle, yet dominant over the lion. Many cards, including that of the Rider-Waite-Smith deck, have the woman clasping the lion's jaws. Another feature of the RWS deck is a Infinity symbol hovering over the woman's head. Other decks have the woman sitting upon the lion, or merely with one hand upon it. Some decks feature just one of the characters; flowers are often presented on this card. The lemniscate above her represents enlightenment and spiritual powers, whereas the lion represents animal passions and earthly cravings. Because she is the bridge between the two, she represents total control of earthly situations. The Strength card was originally named Fortitude, and accompanies two of the other cardinal virtues in the Major Arcana: Temperance and Justice. The meaning of Fortitude was different from the interpretation of the card: it meant moderation in attitudes toward pain and danger, with neither being avoided at all costs, nor actively wanted. The older decks had two competing symbolisms: one featured a woman holding or breaking a stone pillar, and the other featured a person, either male or female, subduing a lion. This Tarocchi del Mantegna card (image, above), made in Ferrara around 1470, illustrates both. The modern woman-and-lion symbolism most likely evolved from a merging of the two earlier ones. Logo Personality Pretense & Younger Age At first in his debut appearance, Carlos seems to be a mildly womanized and feeble man, who did sissy demeanor among everything to annoy Ichabod and make the latter to get away from him as soon as possible. However, soon it was revealed that his act like a sissy man only served as a disguise to make Ichabod away from him in order to hide his true personality, which is utterly dark, modest and 100% serious. His pretense as Jack Bergman, the manager of Happy Donut Shop, is often presented as an over-the-top pushy person who always tries to persuade his costumers to eat his latest flavor of donuts. His favorite customers include Ichabod Crane, Maria Arzonia and Matt Butcher. However, he was always displeased whenever some people like Calvin Cranberry chose to eat the cheapest plain sugar donuts. He often complained that Calvin is stiff, but still, he treated Calvin as a trusted customer. Carlos was a flamboyant Agent Peacock when he was younger. When he was a teenager, Carlos created a superhero persona for himself and renamed himself Jack Bergman the Invincible, named after the legendary actress, Ingrid Bergman. However, as time passed, he became matured and joined the Order of Flourish as its most lethal assassin, but still, he used his younger self's personality as a pretense in order to confuse others. Nevertheless, he has troubles finding a girlfriend and so apparently, he had a crush upon Katrina Crane after she saved him from Blaze Banana and the Zodiac Demons, not knowing she was a married woman. Dark Side During his public image, Carlos used those facades as a tool to keep every people he wanted to keep away to leave him as soon as possible, so that people will see him as an annoying person without thinking about his true identity; the secondary member of the Star Spangled Secrecy. After revealing his true self in front of Ichabod and his allies, Carlos is shown to be a brutal but calm fighter that talks less and fights more, hardly ever displaying any emotions. Because of his lust for battle, Carlos always makes a smirk when he finds out that he is chasing by a strong opponent. Carlos is also shown to have a nerve of steel, rarely shown to be out of control in his temper even if most of the things goes out of his control - which he only finds it interesting to see. However, if he is insulted as a sissy (which is his disguise), Carlos will attack the person who insulted him, all with sheer brute force and sheer blind rage. Carlos also finds it offensive when someone shows weakness around him, and goes as far as to dismiss a new colleague by killing him for being weak. The reason that he killed the five hundred soldiers in his past was due to another belief of his - the belief that weakness is a sin. Personally, he believes anyone who shows weakness is no better than a criminal. He also believes if he is involved then the situation means blood will be drawn and that he also does not have to accept the views and ideals of his superiors as long as he completes his missions efficiently. In combat, Carlos is a very sadistic and violent fighter, and also seems to derive amusement and gratification from inflicting physical and emotional pain on others, making him a typical sadist. These scenes, along with when he anticipates battle, are the only times where he seems happy at all. Another example of his sadism is when Carlos flooded the underwater passageway to the Gate of Glamour in an attempt to kill the Team Witness members in the passageway, because he wanted to eliminate Ichabod's chances of having everything just to anger him. Caring Side Despite all this apparent lack of morality, Carlos has displayed some, if very little, sympathy for those he dubs innocent; when he saw the Zodiac Demons are attacking group of innocent citizens, he quickly dispatches the captain to save the people, though his subsequent revelation of his true personality later prompts him and his comrades to leave. This shows that deep down, Carlos is not completely heartless. Despite his cold-hearted attitude towards enemies as well as those he condemned as weaklings, Carlos displays some morals such as taking care of his adoptive siblings after the death of Lady Hestia Hawthorn, and he never tolerates anyone to peek at the face of Lady Hawthorn's deformed sister, Helene Hawthorn. He also treats the poor girl with care and warm heart. Therefore, Helene, Selina and Albert all refer Carlos as their big brother, a protector of theirs. Carlos also shows some standards when he shows disgust towards Gregory Grape, his superior, for assaulting Katrina Crane when she was unable to fight back. He is the only member of the Secrecy that never approve the actions of using the Bell of the Awakening, and he later helped Ichabod to destroy the Bell of Awakening in a temporary partnership, only trying to avoid Evil Christine from expanding the force of the Golden Hive. Like Selina, after realizing the truth behind the Zodiac Demon on Earth and the truth behind the second Feast of Apollo, Carlos reacted in disgust and turned against Lord Helio in order to prevent the entire humanity to be sacrificed for reviving Hestia completely, believing that was not Hestia ever wanted. History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Themes Anti-Villain Proposal Goals - Villain As Carlos * 'Defend the Order of Flourish' *Arrest Ichabod Crane for the crimes against the Order of Flourish'' *''Protect the town of Sleepy Hollow'' *''Arrest the Team Witness for the murder of Mayor'' *''Cleanse the emotions to prevent Moloch's despair disease '' ''As Echingers' Host - Under Brainwashing *Assist Hubert Zodiak to take down the Sisterhood of Radiant Heart'' *''Mass produce the Wiseman Clones of Lord Helio and force humans to merge with them'' *''Help Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince to instigate the Blood Game'' *''Lead the Team Leo to win the Blood Game'' *''Take down the Team Witness'' *''Fuel the Prime Earth with the power of Planet Sorensen-444's Soul to make the two planets fuse into one '' ''Goals - Hero Power Levels Quotes As Jack Bergman As Carlos Coconut *"That guy says he won't lose? Ha, interesting. He is like a Chinese general in Peking Opera, with flags all over his armor."'' *''"That effeminate behavior? It's just a disguise. Therefore, don't you ever DARE call me "sissy"!"'' *''"I'm sorry that I once did that to you, Mrs. Crane. I have no idea that you're a married woman, but think of it, is that marriage really worthy? You broke another man's heart for rejecting him, and that's what you called love? Face it, Katrina. Ichabod Crane doesn't deserve affections."'' *''"The light doesn't need to make sense. Light is light. It's enlightenment."'' ''Quotes about Carlos Coconut Gallery Trivia *In the original old script of ''Harvest Saga, Jack Bergman was merely a flat comic relief character and was never related to Carlos or anyone else in the Order of Flourish. In the new script, however, Bergman becomes one of the persona of Carlos. *The alias "Jack Bergman" is named after legendary actress, Ingrid Bergman. ''Real-Life Inspirations Nikolai Ivanovich Kuznetsov Nikolai Ivanovich Kuznetsov (Russian: Николай Иванович Кузнецов) (July 27, 1911 – March 9, 1944) was a Soviet intelligence agent and partisan who operated in Nazi-occupied Ukraine (Reichskommissariat Ukraine) during World War II and who personally killed six high-ranking German officials. His file is still not fully disclosed and will be held until 2025 in the FSB archives. It was not until 1990 that Kuznetsov was officially recognized as a NKVD agent. He used several pseudonyms during his intelligence operations: e.g. Rudolf Schmidt, Nikolai Vasilevitsh Grachev (Николай Васильевич Грачёв) and Oberleutnant Paul Siebert. Kuznetsov was posthumously awarded the title Hero of the Soviet Union. Kuznetsov was born into a peasant family of Russian ethnicity in Perm Governorate (present-day Sverdlovsk Oblast). He studied forestry in a technical school and, after discovering his linguistic talents, learned the German, Esperanto, Polish, Ukrainian and Mordvinic languages (particularly Erzya language). In 1926, at age 15, Kuznetsov enrolled at Tyumen Agricultural College but did not finish and was forced to return home because of the death of his father. During that time Kuznetsov joined the ranks of the Komsomol. At home he enrolled in the local forestry college but in 1929 Kuznetsov was accused of having counter-revolutionary origins and excluded from Komsomol and the college. After moving in 1930 to Kudymkar (Komi-Permyak Autonomous Okrug) Kuznetsov was recruited by the local department of the OGPU. In 1932 he enrolled into Sverdlovsk Industrial Institute and continued to study German and other foreign languages. In 1938 Kuznetsov moved to Moscow and joined the NKVD as an undercover agent, posing as an ethnic German and collecting intelligence about German diplomats in Moscow. When Germany invaded the Soviet Union Kuznetsov, at his own request, was sent to join Soviet partisan units in the Nazi-occupied Ukraine. In 1942, the same year he became a member of the Communist Party, he fought as a member of the guerrilla group "Victors", led by Dmitry Medvedev, in central and western Ukraine. Kuznetsov was in charge of several complex operations involving assassinations and kidnappings of high-ranking Nazi officials in the Rivne and Lviv regions, such as successful operations against the German-appointed chief judge of Ukraine, the vice-governor of Galicia, the adviser to the Reichskommissar of Ukraine, three German generals and others. Kuznetsov was also the first intelligence agent to uncover German plans to launch a massive tank attack in the Kursk region, and information about German V-2 rockets, as well as about Operation Long Jump, Hitler's plan to assassinate the heads of the USSR, USA and Great Britain during the Tehran Conference. Kuznetsov was operating in Rivne (the capital of Reichskommissariat Ukraine) using the fake German identity of Oberleutnant Paul Siebert. It was Kuznetsov who obtained information about the location of Hitler's "Werwolf" headquarters, near the city of Vinnitsya. According to official Soviet version, Kuznetsov was killed in a firefight with members of the Ukrainian Insurgent Army near the city of Brody on March 9, 1944. In an alternative version by the Ukrainian Insurgent Army soldiers, Kuznetsov and his associates were detained in the village of Boratyn near Brody, dressed as German soldiers. To avoid being discovered, Kuznetsov blew himself up on a grenade. Nikolai Ivanovich Kuznetsov has been posthumously awarded the honorary title of Hero of the Soviet Union. A minor planet 2233 Kuznetsov discovered in 1972 by Soviet astronomer Lyudmila Zhuravlyova is named after him. Kuznetsovsk, a city in Volhynia, was named after the Soviet agent (renamed in 2016 to Varash conforming to a law prohibiting names of Communist origin). Mata Hari Mata Hari, byname of Margaretha Geertruida MacLeod, née Zelle, (born Aug. 7, 1876, Leeuwarden, Neth.—died Oct. 15, 1917, Vincennes, near Paris, France), dancer and courtesan whose name has become a synonym for the seductive female spy. She was shot by the French on charges of spying for Germany during World War I. The nature and extent of her espionage activities remain uncertain, and her guilt is widely contested. The daughter of a prosperous hatter, she attended a teachers’ college in Leiden. In 1895 she married an officer of Scottish origin, Capt. Rudolph MacLeod, in the Dutch colonial army, and from 1897 to 1902 they lived in Java and Sumatra. The couple returned to Europe but later separated, and she began to dance professionally in Paris in 1905 under the name of Lady MacLeod. She soon called herself Mata Hari, a Malay expression for the sun (literally, “eye of the day”). She and MacLeod divorced in 1906. Tall, extremely attractive, superficially acquainted with East Indian dances, and willing to appear virtually nude in public, Mata Hari was an instant success in Paris and other large cities. Throughout her life she had numerous lovers, many of them military officers. The facts regarding her espionage activities remain obscure. According to one account, in the spring of 1916, while she was living in The Hague, a German consul is said to have offered to pay her for whatever information she could obtain on her next trip to France. After her arrest by the French, she acknowledged only that she had given some outdated information to a German intelligence officer. According to statements that Mata Hari supposedly made, she had agreed to act as a French spy in German-occupied Belgium and did not bother to tell French intelligence of her prior arrangement with the Germans. She had intended to secure for the Allies the assistance of Ernest Augustus, duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg in Germany and heir to the dukedom of Cumberland in the British peerage. The French began to suspect her of duplicity, and on Feb. 13, 1917, she was arrested in Paris. She was imprisoned, tried by a military court on July 24–25, 1917, sentenced to death, and shot by a firing squad. The German government publicly exculpated her in 1930, and the French dossier documenting her activities reportedly indicated her innocence. Viewed by only a few people, the dossier was scheduled for public release in 2017. Hotsumi Ozaki Hotsumi Ozaki (尾崎 秀実 Ozaki Hotsumi, April 29, 1901 – November 7, 1944) was an Imperial Japanese journalist working for the Asahi Shimbun newspaper, communist, Soviet Union intelligence agent, and an advisor to Prime Minister Fumimaro Konoe. The only Japanese person to be hanged for treason (under the guise of the Peace Preservation Law) by the Japanese government during World War II, Ozaki is well known as an informant of the Soviet agent Richard Sorge. Ozaki was born in what is now the town of Shirakawa, Gifu Prefecture, and a descendant of a samurai family. His family relocated to Taiwan when he was a youth, and he grew up in Taipei. Growing up in Taiwan left Ozaki with a deep respect and affection for Chinese culture, and was very fond of the island, where he spent his childhood. Ozaki's father worked for the Japanese colonial government and taught his son that as Japan was the most advanced of the Asian nations it had a special "civilizing mission" - not only in Taiwan, but in all of Asia. Ozaki was brought up bilingual, and had an education steeped in the classics of both Japanese and Chinese literature in order to better understand China. Ozaki was opposed to the crude anti-Chinese racism of the Japanese ultra-nationalists, who saw the Chinese as a people fit only to be slaves, which led him to an increasing estrangement from his country as time went on. He returned to Japan in 1922, and enrolled in the Legal department of Tokyo Imperial University. Appalled by the actions of the government in the aftermath of the 1923 Great Kantō earthquake he turned to Marxism. In the aftermath of the Great Kantō earthquake, members of the extreme right-wing groups began vigilante killings of ethnic Koreans and leftists, as supposedly the Koreans and left-wingers were engaging in looting, which the police did nothing to stop. Ozaki was greatly upset at the way that the police tolerated these killings. He left school without graduating in 1925, after becoming involved in the activities of the Japan Communist Party. In 1926, he joined the Asahi Shimbun newspaper, where he wrote articles on Soviet Vladimir Lenin and Joseph Stalin. He was transferred to the Osaka Mainichi Shimbun the following year. From November 1928, Ozaki was dispatched to Shanghai in China. Ozaki arrived in Shanghai believing that it was the Britain that had a parasitical economic relationship with China, and the Chinese nationalist movement was largely anti-British. It was a great shock to him to hear Chinese demonstrations shout "Expel Japan!" and "Boycott Japanese goods!". In Shanghai Ozaki soon made contact with members of the Chinese Communist Party, the left-wing journalist Agnes Smedley, and members of the Comintern leadership based in Shanghai. Smedley introduced him to Richard Sorge in 1930. In his newspaper articles, Ozaki showed himself very sympathetic towards Chinese nationalism and the struggle to undo the "unequal treaties". In 1932, Ozaki covered the First Battle of Shanghai, and was shocked to see Japanese soldiers execute Chinese POWs on the streets of Shanghai under the grounds that Chinese were mere "ants", not human beings, an event that deeply traumatized him. After his return to Japan, he moved back to Tokyo in 1934 where he linked up with Sorge. By writing books and articles Ozaki established himself as an expert in Sino-Japanese relations. Thus he was recruited by Ryūnosuke Gotō in 1937 to join the Shōwa Kenkyūkai, a think tank established by Prime Minister Fumimaro Konoe. From 1938, he was invited by Konoe to become a member of his inner circle, or "Breakfast Club", of select members with whom he would confer on current events each week over breakfast. Ozaki, therefore, was in a position to participate in the making of decisions he was supposed to uncover. Ozaki learned that Japan wanted to avoid a war with the Soviet Union, and let Sorge know of it. This information proved to be of uttermost importance for the whole history of the Second World War: after Sorge relayed it to Soviet command, Moscow transferred 18 divisions, 1,700 tanks, and over 1,500 aircraft from Siberia and the Far East to the Western Front against the Nazi Germany during the most dangerous months of the Battle for Moscow, one of the turning points of the whole war. On July 2, 1941, Ozaki as a member of the "Breakfast Club" supported a critical decision for Japanese expansion towards the Dutch East Indies and Singapore and against Hitler's request to invade Siberia. He was outspoken in his opposition and concerns with regards to the decision reached at the Gozen Kaigi conference of September 6, 1941 that war with the United States was unavoidable. On October 15, 1941, Ozaki was arrested in conjunction with the Sorge Incident. During his trial, it was revealed that Ozaki had been working with Sorge since his return to Japan, and that through his close contacts with Konoe and other senior Japanese politicians, was able to gather information and to copy secret documents. He was executed on 7 November 1944.needed In 1946, a collection of letters that Ozaki wrote his wife from prison explaining why he betrayed his country, become a best-seller in Japan. Edward Snowden Edward Joseph Snowden (born June 21, 1983) is an American computer professional, former Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) employee, and former contractor for the United States government who copied and leaked classified information from the National Security Agency (NSA) in 2013 without authorization. His disclosures revealed numerous global surveillance programs, many run by the NSA and the Five Eyes Intelligence Alliance with the cooperation of telecommunication companies and European governments. In 2013, Snowden was hired by an NSA contractor, Booz Allen Hamilton, after previous employment with Dell and the CIA. On May 20, 2013, Snowden flew to Hong Kong after leaving his job at an NSA facility in Hawaii, and in early June he revealed thousands of classified NSA documents to journalists Glenn Greenwald, Laura Poitras, and Ewen MacAskill. Snowden came to international attention after stories based on the material appeared in The Guardian and The Washington Post. Further disclosures were made by other publications including Der Spiegel and The New York Times. On June 21, 2013, the U.S. Department of Justice unsealed charges against Snowden of two counts of violating the Espionage Act of 1917 and theft of government property following which the Department of State revoked his passport. Two days later, he flew into Moscow's Sheremetyevo Airport, but Russian authorities noted that his U.S. passport had been cancelled and he was restricted to the airport terminal for over one month. Russia ultimately granted him right of asylum for one year, and repeated extensions have permitted him to stay at least until 2020. In early 2016, he became the president of the Freedom of the Press Foundation, an organization that aims to protect journalists from hacking and government surveillance. As of 2017 he was living in an undisclosed location in Moscow and continuing to seek asylum elsewhere in the world. A subject of controversy, Snowden has been variously called a hero, a whistle-blower, a dissident, a traitor, and a patriot. His disclosures have fueled debates over mass surveillance, government secrecy, and the balance between national security and information privacy. Fictional Inspirations Mike Hanlon Michael 'Mike' Hanlon is one of the main characters in Stephen King's ''IT. He is the last of the seven members to join The Losers' Club, he joins the Losers' and becomes fast friends with Bill Denbrough, Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Stan Uris, and Ben Hanscom. Mike is the most hated child in Derry by Henry Bowers, who developed this hatred by paralleling his father's hatred of Mike's father, Will. Henry terrorizes Mike when he gets a chance, and he poisoned Mike's dog Mr. Chips. While checking out the remains of the Kitchener Ironworks, Mike encounters It in the form of a giant bird. Mike hides in a smokestack and survives. Mike is the last to join the Losers Club, bringing them to lucky number 7. While being chased by Henry and his friends Victor "Vic" Criss, Patrick Hockstetter, Reginald "Belch" Huggins, Moose Sadler and Peter Gordon, Mike is eventually trapped in a gravel pit. He tries to hold off Henry, but the bully throws an M-80 at him. The Losers Club comes to his rescue in what comes to be known as The Apocalyptic Rockfight. The Losers beat Henry's gang, and Mike becomes a member of their group. Mike brings his father's photograph album to the Barrens to show his new friends that It shows up in many of the antique pictures, proving that It has been part of Derry for a long time. When The Losers use their clubhouse to try an old Indian ritual to get a vision, it is Mike and Richie Tozier that see It landing on Earth from beyond space in time ago. Mike recognizes moose-blowers when The Losers go to Neibolt Street with the silver slugs. This is a sign that It is also afraid of them. Mike is the only one of the Losers to stay behind in Derry (and thus the only one to retain his memory of the events of 1958) and becomes the town librarian. He recalled the rest when the killings begin again in 1985. His father kept an album filled with photos that were important to Derry's history, including several of Pennywise the Clown. Through the knowledge he acquires of Derry and It, he becomes an amateur historian of the town. He is seriously wounded by Henry Bowers and nearly dies. He is not part of the finale battle against IT because of his injuries. He is almost murdered by a man who was under the control of IT while in the hospital. He later recovers from his wounds, but, like the others, starts to lose his memory of the experience. ''Shinjiro Aragaki Shinjiro Aragaki is a character from ''Persona 3. He is one of the three earliest members of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad (SEES). Shinjiro quits the club following an accident, but rejoins at a later time. Shinjiro is a Senior at Gekkoukan High School and a former member of SEES. Two years prior, while the group was hunting a Shadow, he briefly lost control of his Persona, Castor (カストール Kasutōru) of The Hierophant Arcana, resulting in the death of Ken's mother. This prompted him to quit SEES. Shinjiro is a childhood friend of Akihiko, who continually asks him to forget the past and rejoin SEES. He continually refuses the offers, only returning to fight when he learns that Ken has joined the team as a Persona-user. When Shinjiro is lured by Ken behind Port Island Station to be killed, he accepts the death of Ken's mother as his fault, saying death is what he deserves. However, Shinjiro warns Ken that if he kills him, he will "end up like me...Even if all you have now is hatred, one day you'll regret it." Takaya, a member of Strega, intervenes and attempts to shoot Ken, instead hitting Shinjiro, who sacrifices himself to save Ken. Before he dies, he tells Ken and the rest of SEES, "This is how it should be". At his funeral, it is learned that Shinjiro rarely attended school and was generally not well known among the student body. During the final confrontation with Nyx, the Protagonist hears Shinjiro's voice cheering him on along with the voices of the living SEES members saying "Alright, let's do this". In battle, Shinjiro attacks with blunt weapons. He is forced to regularly take special suppressant pills to properly control his Persona, at the cost of his health. Shinjiro represents the Social Link of the Moon Arcana (月 Tsuki), representing a source of fear and false illusions,39 in Persona 3 Portable, if the player is controlling the Female Protagonist. At the end of the Social Link, the Female Protagonist find's Shinjiro's watch that he lost. The watch will deflect the fatal bullet, allowing Shinjiro to survive the October 4th event, but remains hospitalized for the rest of the game. In a New Cycle, he is able to break out of the hospital on the final day of the game to be with the Female Protagonist. He is voiced by Kazuya Nakai in Japanese and Grant George in English. ''Kanji Tatsumi Kanji Tatsumi is a playable character from ''Persona 4. He is a first-year student at Yasogami High School in Inaba and known to many as a notorious delinquent since middle school. He is the only child of the Tatsumi family, owners of the textile shop in Inaba's Central Shopping District. Kanji is a student at Yasogami High School but he often skips class for unknown reasons. From the start, he was known as a delinquent. When he was in middle school, he destroyed a biker gang and his notorious fame as a wild person spread to every corner of the countryside town. Although people mistake him as a member of a biker gang or as someone who likes violence, he actually does not have even the tiniest inclination to be violent. When he strongly denies the side of him which enjoys "feminine" hobbies like sewing or knitting is pushed to the extreme, it unexpectedly established his position as a juvenile delinquent. He drapes his school uniform over his shoulders in a punk-ish style to emphasize the atmosphere he wishes to embody. He acts out against any authority figure, but speaks politely to the protagonist and his other seniors. However, when he gets flustered and wants to threaten people effectively regardless of the circumstances, he occasionally gets into fights and scraps. Despite his seemingly rough personality, it is often due to misunderstandings. For example, he once went after a rowdy biker gang, but only to stop them from disturbing his mother. He obeys his strict curfew or his mother will make a fuss. His father is deceased. Before Kanji's father died, he told Kanji, "If you're a man, you have to become strong." Kanji thought his father was telling him he wasn't a real man, which angered him and caused him to become insecure about his masculinity. As a result of this, Kanji drastically changed his appearance and began isolating himself from others. At the beginning of Persona 4, Kanji has no known friends. Compared to the rest of the team, Kanji tends to be a bit slow on the uptake. However, he is straightforward and decisive. Through the game he realizes that his impulsive actions can drag others down, and that he can balance that by instead giving them his support. At the start of the game, Kanji is scared of partaking in any potentially "feminine" interests, due to the bullying he has faced from girls, calling him homophobic slurs such as "queer" and questioning his masculinity. When Kanji tried painting, a relatively gender-neutral hobby, he was even told "painting is so not you." Kanji compensates with a tough, hyper-masculine facade in order to avoid ridicule and rejection, and he hides his interests. His Social Link reveals that acting tough has often caused a chain of trouble for Kanji, and he wonders how to prevent such things from escalating. In his 10th Social Link Rank, Kanji realizes that the solution is to try to make others "understand" him, something which he never attempted and something he hopes will prevent future misunderstandings. He is terrified of having the secrets he has kept for so long - his likes and his true nature - revealed and he suspects that he really does have a "feminine" heart. As a result, on the other side of the TV, a dazzling world of love between men was created. Shadow Kanji is portrayed as flamboyantly homosexual, and Kanji claims his Shadow self really is him in his 10th Social Link. Kanji's ambiguous sexuality becomes a running joke throughout the game and its surrounding media such as the anime, much to his frustration and embarrassment. Even after his friends have accepted his long-standing inner conflicts, his likes and hobbies, and the him who represents all those things, he still feels unsettled at times. By the end of the game, Kanji acknowledges a deeper acceptance and understanding of stereotypically "feminine" and "masculine" interests in his Social Link. Whether or not Kanji is heterosexual, bisexual, or homosexual is a subject of fan debate as there is evidence for all three, although Kanji points out that his sexual orientation should not matter about him: his issue is his fear of rejection and not receiving acceptance, as well as his doubts and insecurities about his identity. Despite his ambiguous sexual orientation, Kanji implies an interest in Naoto, sometimes blushing at her, even from before it was revealed she was female. ''Yu Kamimura The real life counterpart of Yu Kamimura (上村 優 Kamimura Yū) is a recurring character in ''Kamen Rider Wizard. He is a cross-dressing man who is the Manager of Donut Shop Hungry who always tries to make new original doughnut styles, which draws Haruto Soma to the truck as a loyal customer though he prefers plain sugar doughnuts, much to his chagrin. It is revealed in Movie War Ultimatum that his real name is Yu Kamimura, and that the Young Masked Belle Poitrine is his Underworld self. His Underworld self in the movie was how he had looked like when he was younger, having been often mistaken for a girl. Yu's Magic Land counterpart is one of many people who use a Mage's Belt to become Kamen Rider Mage in the movie Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land, where anyone can become a magician. He is portrayed by Kaba-chan (KABA.ちゃん). Of the role, Kaba-chan stated that while she never really watched Kamen Rider as a child, she feels that she will form great memories as a member of the Kamen Rider Wizard cast. This role makes her the first LGBT cast member and regular character in the history of the Kamen Rider Series. ''Mei Terumi Mei Terumī (照美メイ, Terumī Mei) is the Fifth Mizukage (五代目水影, Godaime Mizukage, Literally meaning: Fifth Water Shadow) of Kirigakure and a recurring character in ''Naruto. After the dreadful reign of Yagura Karatachi ended, she became Mizukage and worked tirelessly to reform internal policies and recreate diplomatic relations with other villages. Mei is generally a kind and cheerful person, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict. Mei proved to be more open-minded than the other Kage, as she had shown respect and was willing to listen to Gaara, at one point even defending him from the Tsuchikage's disrespectful behaviour, and later showing admiration for Gaara after seeing how pure-hearted he was. Mei also can be very flirtatious, as she remarked to Sasuke Uchiha that he was good looking, and expressed regret that she must kill someone so handsome, but would give him a kiss before that. She is also shown to be quite respectful to others despite her status as a Kage. She often ends her sentences with "kudasai", which translates roughly to "please" and refers to all her fellow Kage with the suffic "-sama", which translates to "Lord" ("Lady" if the person is female). She also stated to Madara that though she liked when men complimented her, she would hold off in his case. Mei seems to be somewhat sensitive when it comes to her love life, as shown when she misheard Ao say that she was "past marriageable age", and threatened to kill him for such an "insult". This seems to be a running gag, as she has made similar mistakes on multiple occasions. She also has low tolerance towards insults about her age and appearance, as she was instantly angered when Karin called her an "old hag", and beat up Ao while Fū Yamanaka possessed his body and insulted her. Despite this, she is also very sharp-witted as she pretended to be able to undo Ao's barrier technique protecting his Byakugan to fool Fū into exposing himself possessing Ao's body. Befitting her role as the village's leader, Mei cares about the welfare and history of Kirigakure. Under the belief that Yagura, her predecessor, had been manipulated by Tobi using genjutsu, she was prepared to fight Danzō Shimura, who also possessed a Sharingan which could cast a similar genjutsu. Though Mei is courageous and calm in battle, she is not above realising her or any one else's limitations as seen from her open acknowledgement that it seems as though Madara could not be stopped. Despite usually being quite fearless and determined in battle, she possesses a pessimistic outlook against stronger opponents as witnessed during her battle with Madara; though she felt they were fighting a losing battle and voiced the fact that their efforts seemed futile, this did not ultimately prevent her from fighting alongside her comrades. Mei does care a lot about her marital status as well as her fellow Kage. In her Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, she dreamed she was married with the other four Kage celebrating it with her. She is also a person of honour as when Sasuke broke a wall and risked leaking her acidic Boil Release to the other Kage, she changed the pH to avoid harming them. ''Rei Ayanami Rei Ayanami (綾波 レイ Ayanami Rei) is a fictional character from the Japanese media franchise ''Neon Genesis Evangelion created by Gainax. She is the First Child (First Children in the Japanese version) and pilot of the Evangelion Unit 00. At the beginning of the series, Rei is an enigmatic figure whose unusual behavior astonishes her peers. As the series progresses, she becomes more involved with the people around her, particularly her classmate and fellow Eva pilot Shinji Ikari. She is revealed to be a key factor in the events that conclude the storyline. Her role in this conclusion is not made entirely clear in the TV series, but is one of the principal plot points of The End of Evangelion. Rei appears in Neon Genesis Evangelion as a main protagonist and pilot of Evangelion Unit-00. Rei first appears in the first episode of the anime in an injured state after a failed activation test with her Evangelion. After she recovers from her injuries, she goes on to assist Shinji in defeating the Angels with their first major victory being against Ramiel. Rei's next significant Angel encounter occurs during Matarael's attack on Tokyo-3 where she cooperates with Shinji and Asuka to defeat the Angel. She then battles Sahaquiel alongside Shinji and Asuka. She is seen later when creating the dummy plugs for the Evangelions. She, along with Shinji and Asuka, later battle Leliel. She and Asuka attempt to overcome the Angel Zeruel, but are defeated. Rei is seemingly killed saving Shinji from Armisael late in the series yet she returns under mysterious circumstances; it is then revealed that the resurrected Rei is in fact the third incarnation of Rei, the first having been killed years prior to the series and the second having died in the previously stated incident. In The End of Evangelion, the third Rei acts as the main catalyst behind Third Impact, which is initiated after she merges with Lilith. During the impact, a shining figure of Rei is shown for a few frames looking down at Misato and Ritsuko moments before they die. These spectral images also appear over the corpses of the slain Nerv personnel. ''Vinsmoke Reiju Vinsmoke Reiju, also known as "Poison Pink", is a supporting hero in Whole Cake Island Arc of ''One Piece. She is the eldest child and only daughter of the Vinsmoke Family. She is a princess of the Germa Kingdom and a commander in its military arm, Germa 66. Unlike her cruel and abusive brothers, Reiju can be kind and empathetic, but this is frequently masked by a cool, callous demeanor due to the militarism of her family and her father's stern disdain for compassion. As a result, Reiju prefers to show kindness only when it will not endanger her own comfort or safety. During her childhood, Reiju would openly laugh at Sanji's misery as he was enduring his brothers' vicious acts of cruelty; however, she confided to Sanji that she only laughed with their brothers to avoid being subjected to similar cruel bullying herself, as she would treat him with care and sympathy when they were not around. Reiju also expressed concern for Sanji when it was said that he had died (but, as usual, she hid her concern behind a smile). She even cried in secret as she listened to their father cast Sanji out of the family, before helping him escape onto the Orbit and encouraging him to find friends on the sea. Her instinct for self-preservation resurfaced when she could not understand why Sanji would return to a home that abuses him, just for the sake of protecting his mentor. However, to this day, Sanji remembers Reiju and their mother as the only members of his family to treat him with any degree of compassion. Reiju's general manner is mild and reserved, and she very rarely reveals her true thoughts and feelings to others. Throughout her life, she has disguised her shame and disdain for her Vinsmoke heritage behind an apparent enjoyment of their luxurious royal lifestyle, and a false respect for their family's historical strength, achievements, and privileges. In truth, however, Reiju's innate sense of morality leads her to believe that her kingdom is nothing but a war machine that the world would be better off without. This view applies especially to her father and brothers (excluding Sanji), but also to herself and her own actions as a mercenary. Like her brother Ichiji, Reiju also prefers to think or muse silently to herself as she watches certain developments unfold, hiding her true thoughts and feelings behind an enigmatic smile. Indeed, the only person to whom she has ever openly expressed her true thoughts and feelings, whether as a child or an adult, is Sanji. Reiju has been shown to possess great intelligence and intuition, as she was the only person (among both her family, and the Straw Hats) to suspect that Pudding may not be what she seemed. She has also exhibited a calculating side; for example, she appears to be aware of Sanji's weakness for attractive women, showing him ten beautiful chambermaids that would be at his beck and call in order to convince him to accept his arranged marriage. She also easily charmed the Sanji retrieval team in their first meeting, humiliating Yonji and apologizing for his behavior in order to prevent a confrontation with the Straw Hats. Reiju's occasional actions and manner of speech can be slightly flirtatious. Even before she was properly introduced to Luffy, she unabashedly placed her mouth over his in order to suck out the poison which was festering throughout his body. ''Killer Croc Waylon Jones, also known as Killer Croc, is a recurring villain in DC Comics, mostly known for being one of Batman's prominent villains. In the original comics, Jones was simply a man with a disfiguring mutation who eventually turned to crime rather than live his whole life as a circus sideshow attraction. Eventually, he came up against Batman, who enlisted the aid of the trapeze family, The Flying Todds. Sadly, Croc murdered all of them except for son Jason, who joined Batman in bringing Croc down. This directly led to Jason becoming the second Robin, now that Dick Grayson had taken on the identity of Nightwing. Later on, in an effort to differentiate Jason's origin from Grayson's, this story was discarded, and following the Crisis On Infinite Earths, Croc no longer played a role in Jason's origin as Robin. Later stories, owing to a mix of natural threat escalation for a minor foe as well as confusion about Croc's condition, made him more and more reptilian in mind and body. An encounter with the potions of Poison Ivy during Batman's initial confrontation with Hush left him in an almost kaiju-like state. In DC's 2016 relaunch of its books, DC Rebirth, Killer Croc appears as one of the many villains attempting to kill Batman to stop Two-Face from leaking secret information. He attacks Batman on a train alongside Amygdala and King Shark. In the pages of Suicide Squad, Killer Croc and the Squad go on a mission to retrieve a "cosmic item" from a Russian undersea prison, revealed to be a portal to the Phantom Zone, and come face-to-face with General Zod. He attacks the Squad and, when spotting Zod about to kill June Moone/Enchantress, Croc saves her just in time. After the mission, back in their cells June Moone and Croc have a heartfelt conversation and embrace each other. Croc and June Moone enjoy New York City exploit their romance in the future. Croc encourages her to try, but later expresses fear and shed tears that he will lose her if she is able to achieve her dream. Enchantress rampage in New York City until It is revealed that it is an editor from a magazine company who rejected June. After being convinced by Croc to reevaluate her, he decided to give her some freelance work. Moved by Waylon's actions, June reigns in the Enchantress and thanks her love for helping her. Rob Lucci Rob Lucci is a former member of the world government secret assassin organization CP9, a member of the intelligence Organization CP0, and one of the main villains in the ''One Piece series. He was formerly the Right-Hand of Spandam in CP9. He is the main antagonist of the Water 7 arc, the secondary antagonist of the Enies Lobby Arc, and the secondary antagonist later main antagonist of the Water 7 Saga as a whole. While Spandam orchestrated the attack on Iceburg and planned on using the ancient weapon Pluton for world domination, Lucci is a cold blooded monster who was planning on killing the Straw Hats including Nico Robin just to satisfy his bloodlust. During the time he was in Water 7 as a carpenter, Rob Lucci never spoke, preferring to instead talk through his pet pigeon, Hattori, using ventriloquism. However, after he revealed himself to be a CP9 agent he spoke normally, with Hattori becoming a regular pigeon that displayed some human qualities. Hattori always rides on Lucci's shoulder until Lucci begins fighting, at which point he will fly overhead until the battle is over. Lucci seems to have a rivalry with Paulie, and often chides him for having money problems. Because of this rivalry, the two often fight; however, the matches generally end before there is a victor. Other than this, however, Lucci appears to be very distant from everyone else, including the other foremen and Iceburg. Lucci comes off as a cold and collected CP9 agent, almost never displaying any emotions (nevertheless even he displays shock at the knowledge that Franky had the Pluton blueprints the whole time). A testament to his cold nature is his brutal assault on his friend of five years, Paulie, whom he even tries to kill after the CP9's identities were revealed. He is likewise shown smirking when telling an official that taking Nico Robin back will never happen, when convincing Kaku and Kalifa to eat Devil Fruits, as well as when he and Spandam realize Luffy was following them (probably because of his lust for battle.) He also states that he feels no true bond with the city he has lived in for five years, and he seems to have no feelings for his fellow CP9 colleagues, least of all Spandam. However, it appears that in spite of his seeming lack of emotions, Lucci does not like being insulted. During his fight with Luffy, he did not pay attention to Usopp until he started insulting him. In addition, he reacts rather violently if anyone calls him a gaki (slang in Japanese for "kid" or "brat"), responding with a kick and a retort both times after Iceburg and Franky referred to him as such. He also finds it offensive when someone shows weakness around him, as seen when he told the cowardly Marines on a Buster Call ship to shut up, and goes as far as to dismiss a new colleague by presumably killing him for being weak. The reason that he killed the five hundred soldiers in his past was due to another belief of his - the belief that weakness is a sin. Personally, he believes anyone who shows weakness is no better than a criminal. He also believes if he is involved then the situation means blood will be drawn and that he also does not have to accept the views and ideals of his superiors as long as he completes his missions efficiently. In combat, he is a very sadistic and violent fighter, and also seems to derive amusement and gratification from inflicting physical and emotional pain on others, making him a typical sadist. These scenes, along with when he anticipates battle, are the only times where he seems happy at all. In the Tower of Justice at Enies Lobby, he reveals that he only joined the World Government so he can be legally allowed to kill people. An example of Lucci's lust for violence is when he compromised the mission of bringing Robin to the Gates of Justice by allowing Monkey D. Luffy to tail him, for the sole purpose of having a battle, smirking when Luffy burst through the door. Lucci's violent and cruel nature is also shown when he goes into full-beast mode during battle, in order to attack Luffy more violently. Another example of his sadism is when Lucci flooded the underwater passageway to the Gates of Justice in an attempt to kill the Straw Hat crew members in the passageway, because he wanted to eliminate Luffy's chances of having everything just to anger him. He has a habit of demoralizing and taunting his opponents, which is seen when taunting Luffy about the possibility of him killing Nico Robin. While in his full beast form he acts more like a bloodthirsty animal, as seen when he mauled Luffy. Despite all this apparent lack of morality, he has displayed some, if very little, sympathy for those he dubs innocent. When the Candy Pirates were attacking a small village, he quickly dispatched the captain to save the people, though his demonstration of Absolute Justice later prompts him and his comrades to leave. This shows that deep down, he is not completely heartless. He also displays some morals such as when he shows disgust towards Spandam for assaulting Robin when she was unable to fight back, despite claiming to hunt her to the ends of the world. Likewise, he shows concern for his pet pigeon Hattori, sending him away when in dangerous situations. Lastly he expresses gratitude to the doctor who saved his life after his clash with Luffy on Enies Lobby. However, after the time-skip, Lucci has apparently discarded any compassion he had as seen by his disregard for Saint Charlos' attempts to claim Shirahoshi as a slave during the Reverie. He maintains that the Celestial Dragons are divine and have the right to obtain what they want from normal humans. He also continues to enjoy the prospect of causing bloodshed as seen with his smirk at the order to kill Neptune when the latter tried to prevent his daughter's abduction. ''Graphite The Graphite Bugster is a Bugster Executive and the secondary antagonist of ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. He is the one who spreads the Bugster virus and infects victims with it. As a Bugsters executive alongside Parado, his main goal is to annihilate the human race. Armed with the Gashacon Bugvisor, it is Graphite who is responsible for spreading the Bugster virus to infect victims in the first part of the series. As recorded by CR, Graphite is part of the High Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle alongside Para-DX and Lovelica. Unlike Parado, Graphite likes battle more than anything else and prefers to approach things more directly than Parado. However, he has no problem to follow his lead, showing great discipline and self-control. But strangely enough, he is later shown to be extremely impatient with Parado and his battle hungry traits become more prominent although that could be attributed to the Riders constant interference wearing out his patience. Unlike Parado, he's loyal to his race, and was upset when a Bugster was destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Eventually, his impatience resulting him in stealing Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat and using it to become Dark Graphite, before being destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Upon being revived by Parado, his desire to defeat the Kamen Riders has not vanished. He challenges Taiga to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle by defeating all Low and Mid-Tier Bugsters in order to face him one on one. He also shows no sign of fear towards Masamune Dan, even when the latter transformed into Cronus and killed Lovelica permanently. Instead, he felt agitated and declared that the Bugsters will be the ones to defeat the Kamen Riders, including Masamune himself. As shown in episode 34, Graphite seems to share the love of sweets with his host, as he was seen enjoying a piece of cake stolen from the CR. Also when he and Parado went into Kamen rider Chronicle's game world to get Gamedeus's data, Graphite volunteered to inject himself with Gamedeus' virus in order to replicate it, to make it up to Parado's choice of fighting alone while he was "dead", showing his deep relationship with Parado. ''Navigation'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Double Agent Category:Assassins Category:Secret Agents Category:Aristocrats Category:Tragic Villains Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Order of Flourish Category:Team Witness members Category:Brutes Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Law Enforcement Category:Enforcer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters Category:Sibling Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Shape Shifters Category:Pawns Category:Moloch Allies Category:On and Off Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Possesed Characters Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Knight Templar Category:Villains by Proxy Category:OCs Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Ferals Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Arc Villains Category:Major Villains Category:Major Heroes Category:Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Extremists Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Gaolers Category:Bodyguards Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Martial Artists Category:Loners Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Imposters Category:Hypocrites Category:Salesman Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Robbie Daymond